


Why is it a Diamond?

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe ponders things at a baseball game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why is it a Diamond?

Joe sat at the baseball game. It wasn't his chosen place to be since it wasn't his team playing, so he used the time to let his mind wander where it willed. His train of though went from one subject to another in a non-linear fashion, missing the biggest plays of the game while he was lost in thought.

One thing that came to mind was why was the playing field called a diamond? It certainly wasn't truly diamond shaped in a sense of the word although the mathematicians might have argued with him saying it had four sides between the bases and that's why it was considered a diamond. But a square also had four sides, so did a rectangle. Joe wasn't convinced…


End file.
